Shaman on the Run
by Qurethell
Summary: This is part of the tale of Qure thell. Imagine crashlanding on an alien planet. Everything you had is gone. Your family lost. And worse: even you are not the who you used to be. Follow Qure as he discovers who he truly is.
1. The Hill has Eyes

Copyright information: The World of Warcraft is the property of Blizzard. As are the NPC`s described in later chapters. Qure`thell, Arahu and the story itself is mine. Janah belongs to a friend of mine.

Enough with the legal mumbo-jumbo, enjoy the story ^^

* * *

_Somewhere on the rolling plains of Nagrand…_

A lone Draenei runs alongside the Halaani river towards some hills, looking left and right wearily. He chinks and clanks as he runs, part of this is due to his mail armour. But the clanking comes from the thick and wide toolbelt around his waist. As he nears the hills the Draenei slows down a bit and reaches over his right shoulder. But there is no weapon there, the man grimaces as he remembers.

With a mighty roar the hill stands up, interrupting any thoughts of past events. The hill lunges at the Draenei. There is no sign of surprise on the part of the man, as he easily evades the hills supposedly surprise attack.

"You will not kill me shaman. There is nothing wrong with me. Let me go!" The earth elemental rumbles.

"No, element of Earth, you have been corrupted, you just can`t see it. I have to… to… er… what is the word? Cull you? " The shaman fumbles as he reaches over his other shoulder to the sturdy fighting staff there.

Enraged, the Earth Elemental unleashes a set of devastating blows on the smaller shaman. The shaman dodges one, parries the other and counterattacks by swinging his staff in powerful arcs. The Element`s powerful strikes push the Shaman back. The Shaman thrusts out a hand and pushes a small button on his gauntlet. Red hot flames shoot out at the element scorching it.

"What?" The element roars in surprise "Are you?... Are you that silly shaman?"

"Perhaps" The Draenei shrugs "Right now, I am your enemy. Fight me, Element!"

The element laughs heartily "Killing you will be easy, you are as blind as the moles that live within me!"

It unleashes a hail of powerful blows, the Draenei seems to have great difficulty evading his opponents devastating attacks. Confidently the Earth Element rumbles right up to the shaman, towering a full four feet higher. It rears up, only a foot away from the shaman. It raises both his strong arms and hands for a massive killing blow. The Draenei leaps back, trying to put distance between the two.

"You are a fool, shaman, if you had all your powers, you might have bested me. But now, now you don`t stand a chance!"

"I have no need for fickle magic, Element. I have my weapons, my devices and my courage. That is all I need to best you"

The Earth Element laughs mockingly "Toys, nothing more than toys for children"

"Then go play!" The shaman snarls as he reaches in his toolbelt and throws something at the Elements face. A metallic screech rends the air as the Mechanical Combat Drone initiates combat procedures. These involve attacking the facial features deemed most important. Surprised the Element just looks at it. An heartbeat later it recovers and bats it away like a fly.

"Fool, I…"

Lightning erupts all over the elements body. It looks down and sees the staff embedded deeply within his chest. The Draenei grins a wolf-like grin at the element.

"I know. Your eyes are just symbolic. Just like your vaguely humanoid shape. Yet you have inherited the reflexes of those who put you in that shape. And they have eyes. I know, because the other elements acted in the same way. You have just been defeated by a toy, element. My chosen path does not make me weak."

The Earth Element crumbles almost immediately, forming a new hill a few yards away from where he was lying in ambush. The shaman wipes his brow, wrenches out his staff and looks down the hole. He removes a Gnomish Army Knife and sets about digging around in his slain foe. An hour passes as he excavates the new hillock. Eventually he finds what he was looking for, a yellowish lump of rock that has a distinct aura of malice. He stretches a bit and puts everything away in his backpack.

At the horizon a dustcloud is travelling towards his general direction. The man looks at it and murmers softly to himself:

"An Elekk probably. But is it a wild one or a ridden one?"

The Draenei shrugs turns to the hill, kneels and says a prayer:

"Earth all around, take up this poor deluded servant of yours, whose only fault it was that it was corrupted by the overwhelming evil of the Burning Legion. Take pity on it and … er…"

The shaman hesitates as he wonders what actually happens to elementals when they are slain. And if corruption makes a difference

"… grant it mercy for his misguided actions, while it was under the influence of the corruption."

He gets up, dusts of his knees and looks at the dustcloud again. It will take a few hours before the cloud will reach him. He stands there for a minute, then travels north, away from the dustcloud and towards the hills in the distance.

After about half an hour the dustcloud changes course to match the shamans`. Over the course of the next few hours the shaman keeps up his running pace, searching for more corrupted Earth Elementals. The dustcloud keeps matching the Shamans changes in course. It is gaining on him too.

During the twilight hours the dustcloud reveals itself to be a Draenei on an Elekk. The Shaman nods, stops and makes camp.

* * *

Please leave comments, tell me which parts you liked and what parts were awful. I wish to learn, to become a great writer :)


	2. A Quiet Dinner

Copyright information: The World of Warcraft is the property of Blizzard. As are the NPC`s described in later chapters. Qure`thell, Arahu and the story itself is mine. Janah belongs to a friend of mine.

Enough with the legal mumbo-jumbo, enjoy the story ^^

* * *

_Foothills of Zangar Ridge_

The rider approaches the camp calmly, letting the Elekk ride out. He nimbly slides off and pats the big creature.

"Well done girl" He tells the big beast lovingly "Go eat and drink some."

The Elekk nuzzles the rider with her trunk and lumbers off to some boababb trees and starts picking off leaves. The rider turns to the Draenei at the cooking fire.

"Greetings traveler, are you Qure`thell?"

The shaman smiles back politely. "Greetings traveler, I am Qure`thell, who are you?"

The rider looks at the fire and the pot above it. It`s aroma reminds him he hasn`t eaten since breakfast.

"I am Peacekeeper Arahu the Elekkian. I came bearing a message for you."

"I welcome you to my fire, Arahu the Elekkian. I`ll share my dinner with you, if you want." The shaman holds up his hand as Arahu starts protesting. "No, don`t say you need to return immediately. We both know that to be false. It will only take an hour. Besides, it will be night soon, the nocturnal predators will be around and the Ogres go out hunting. You`d better be prepared."

"If you insist…" Arahu replies politely, hungrily eyeing the cooking pot. Arahu makes to sit down at the fires side.

"There is a small stream behind that withered tree there, if you want to freshen up, Arahu" The shaman interrupts "Whatever it is you came to tell me, it can wait so long, can`t it?" Gratefully the Peacekeeper goes to find the stream. To find his Elekk already there. Trumpeting and joyous laughter ring out shortly after.

As Arahu returns to the campfire he studies this shaman. The shaman has a regal bearing, no, more like a statue of an hero, yes he is statuesque. Even as he sits there hunched over a small dragonlike drone of some sort, beating out dents. He looks like a statue of a famous inventor. That reminds Arahu of the stories he heard, about a shaman who uses gadgets instead of spirits and magic. Some even say he has found a way to put spirits into devices, enslaving them to his will.

Then there are his glasses… He is never seen without them, but as far as Arahu knows, he has good vision, like all Draenei. He certainly would have heard it if this Qure`thell had bad eyesight, as he would be the first Draenei to have sub-standard vision. Arahu looks at the Crystalfire Staff besides the shaman. Now that is odd too, the Peacekeeper thought, he should have an axe with him. He has always had an axe according to the stories. He had hoped Qure`thell had his axe with him. Then again, Arahu realizes, there are a lot of odd things about Qure`thell…

"When you are done staring at me, you can get something to eat, young peacekeeper. " Qure`thell smiles friendly as he says this.

"Oh y-y-yes, of-f-f course, f-f-forgive me, shaman"

"No need, and call me Qure`thell, please" Qure`thell motions to the cooking pot. "It should be about done by now"

The older Draenei pours the younger some stew. The young peacekeeper takes a careful bite expecting the worst. His eyes fly open in amazement.

"This`sh great!" Arahu splutters "What ishit?"

"Talbuk Jambalaya, a recipe of my own making. Eat now and don`t talk with your mouth full. "

In silence we eat. I take the time to study the messenger. He is physically young, or at least he seems so, since he is lithe and slim. The messenger seems effeminate, but that could be attributed to his slim frame. His face is quite male though, with two thick face tentacles, which seem absurdly thick compared to his body`s litheness. His tail is short, ending in a stump, chopped off appearantly. Arahu`s eyes betray his age, though. Those eyes have seen a lot of bloodshed, both of enemies and friends. Those weary eyes mark him a veteran. How old was he, when the Orcs turned on the Draenei? He couldn`t have been past his adolescent phase…

"When you are done staring, you can answer my question." The peacekeeper smirks at the older Draenei. "How come you are such a good cook?"

"I wasn`t always a good cook, but I had to cook to feed myself. After a while I noticed I enjoyed it. So I took the time to get good at it. Then I had to be good to earn the love of my Life-Companion"

Qure`thell smiles fondly at the memory.

"Basically it is just practice. Though it helps to keep a reliable record of experiments, both the successes and the failures." He reviews the statement and finds something missing. "I must add that Lady Serenais taught me the advanced techniques." Arahu looks up from his stew and stares in awe at me. "You studied under the Chef?" I study the young one "But is that the question you wanted to ask? Or is there another, more pressing one?"

Arahu jerks up as though shot. How did he know? Can he read minds? Is that some shaman spell he used on me? I need to buy time. How? Oh yes, the food. Eat.

The men continue to eat in silence. Then it is time for seconds. The cooking pot is slowly drained of its content as darkness falls on Nagrand. That mystical peace falls over the two men. That feeling of enlightenment one gets after a busy day, in which problems seem to melt away. And even the least inclined get the feeling they can glimpse behind the curtain of reality and steal a glance at The Truth. Around the two men Nagrands nocturnal residents awaken and start their lives. The sounds start softly and cautiously but quickly gain in volume as they get bolder. The fire snaps and crackles and pushes the darkness away like an hero of old times.

The young peacekeeper shifts uneasily, and then ask hesitantly: "Sir? C-c-could you show m-m-me, how to w-wield an A-a-a-axe, p-please?" He looks at Qure`thell hopefully.

"An axe?" I repeat in surprise, sounding like an idiot in my own ears. "Why in the name of the Naaru would you want to learn that?"

"I-I-I-I w-w-want t-to k-know h-h-how t-the O-o-o-orcs f-fight, sir."

As I stare at the boy and consider his unusual request, his face turns a darker shade of blue. Learning to wield an axe... Now, I could understand it if he asked me to teach him how to use a staff, that too is an unusual weapon for a Draenei, but an axe? I remember the looks the other Draenei gave me, when I wore an axe. But now is not the time for reminiscing.

"No!" I refuse flatly "I will not." The young veteran looks at his hooves dejectedly. I feel my face soften, unseen by my guest. "I don`t touch waraxes anymore. Don`t ask that of me. But if you choose to practice before leaving, I will give you some advice, if you want that."

"Yes sir!" The boy answers happily as he jumps up.

"Aren`t you forgetting something?" I ask and smile. Arahu freezes for a moment and then glares at me. "Are you questioning my, my…"

The boy fumbles over his anger. For a moment I See, See as a real shaman would. I see the elements that make up the young ones body and mind. I see quite a bit of Earth, little Water and some Wind, but most of all I see Fire. Then it is gone and all I see is an angry youngster, whose pride is hurt. Who probably thinks everyone doesn`t take him seriously because of his age. A part of me can`t help but wonder, did a mystical shaman sense just tell me that? Or was it my experience with people, coloured by an odd belief-system? Or…? No! I shake my head to get rid of that last possibility. That is not true. It MUST not be true! I am not… Him.

"No, that is not it, peacekeeper. " I hear myself say. "Your Elekk, it shouldn`t eat those berries, it will make… her, was it? It will make her tipsy."

The messenger looks at me in a strange way, then he looks around and fails to see his Elekk. Standing only some forty yards out of the light of the campfire. "She`s over there" I point out. Hesitantly he walks in the darkness, a minute later he curses and runs.

The youth light voice comes from the darkness of the ending twilight. It is stern and angry, and more then a little concerned. Quietly I listen and wonder. It does not take the boy very long to return. The Elekk follows him. Is that my imagination, or is the beast dragging its paws?

"How did you know? How did you see?"

Arahu asks as he leads an Elekk with slightly glazed eyes to the tree and tethers her to it. I shrug, I wouldn`t know either.

"Oh, I see. I am sorry to doubt a powerful shaman like you sir." I cringe a bit and hate myself for it. "What is it like? Being a shaman?"

Arahu continues curiously. I smile, I am starting to like this kid. "I am the wrong person to ask that, Arahu." I see the disappointment on his face. I think fast and try for something wise: "Can you tell a gnome what it is like to be a Draenei?" I wait anxiously as he processes this answer. To my relief he nods.

"I see, but what is it like working magic?" His eyes glitter with fascination and awe. I feel old and useless. "Bloody hard work. You are better off with devices." I sigh and continue gently: "I would like to hear your message now, messenger Arahu."

"Yes, sir. Farseer Nobundo would like to know why you weren`t present at the Class of Healing, last Saturday. He says he expects you to be at the island north of Axxarien in two weeks time. Bring no weapons, no armour, no food, no water. And absolutely no gadgets or devices. He was very clear on that part, sir. Bring your totem."

I groan inwardly. I had no idea those classes were being planned. A vague suspicion grows, I did feel an unusual breeze in Halaa, when I was talking to Lady Serenais and Janah. I smile fondly for a moment, could that have be…?

A twig snaps. That sound pulls me from my thoughts. I feel a pair of golden eyes on me. He`s grinning at me, I just know it. Still, it is nice of him to warn me that he is present…

…Or is he just announcing himself now, after the message, to increase my emberrasment? I know he heard it, he has got keen ears. It would be just like him too. He`s just like Mjod…

Resolutely I put an end to my thoughts. "Thank you for bringing me this message, peacekeeper Arahu. If you want to practice.." Arahu is off like an arrow from a bow, going to his Elekks howdah to retrieve a twohanded axe.

"Show me your axe, young one."

The peacekeeper frowns angrily and hands me his axe. To his credit, he did choose one that is lighter than most.

"This axe… isn`t used for fighting is it?"

"N-no sir, h-how…" I ignore him.

"Fool! A woodchopping axe is not for fighting. Chopping wood bluntens the axehead. And no amount of sharpening will give back its edge. Idiot, don`t you know that a fighting axe`s edge must be sharp enough to cleave your enemy?!"

I give him back his axe and I kneel to pick up my Crystalfire Staff just in time.

Arahu`s face is purple and twisted in rage. He screams at the top of his lungs. He swings his axe overhead in a powerful arc, aiming for my head…

* * *

Please leave comments, tell me which parts you liked and what parts were awful. I wish to learn, to become a great writer J


	3. The Fury and the Calm

Copyright information: The World of Warcraft is the property of Blizzard. As are the NPC`s described in later chapters. Qure`thell, Arahu and the story itself is mine. Janah belongs to a friend of mine.

Enough with the legal mumbo-jumbo, enjoy the story ^^

* * *

Being in a prone position is never a good thing in a fight. Kneeling severely limits your mobility, that is why the Draenei warriors train in getting up in combat incessantly. As a shaman Qure`thell never received this training. However shamans have other benefits.

Arahus face is purple and twisted in rage. He screams at the top of his lungs. He swings his axe overhead in a powerful arc, aiming for my head…

Qure`thell blinks at this sudden change of heart. I look closely at Arahus face, only to see writhing rage and anger. His eyes are both blank and crazy. Crazy, I have seen that look before, but where…?

An image of a young pup frozen in fear as an angry boar rampaging towards him is projected into my mind. A sense of alarm, mingled with some anger and a hint of disappointment is coupled with the image.

I snarl and throw myself forward, curling into a ball as I do so. I feel Arahus legs against my back as he gets them knocked out from under him. As I get up from my roll, I look to Arahu, who`s scrambling to his hooves too. I spare a glance for my staff, unsure whether I let it fall. It is firmly in my grasp. Automatically I fall into a defensive stance holding my staff in both hands, one end near my left knee the other I point to a spot a foot above Arahus left shoulder.

What to do? I like this pup, but he attacked me. His axe is blunt, but it is still a deadly weapon. He`s angry, will he listen? Should I kill him? He attacked me. But he is a Draenei.

Arahu lunges towards me, aiming low for a swing at my left knee.

When did he get up, I start to wonder. But then my blood begins to sing the song of battle. My mind switches to a higher gear and prioritizes the thoughts that occur. As the axe flies towards me I come to a decision.

Arahus axe is swung with great speed and strength, but little skill. I adjust my grip a bit. Step forward and lash out with the low end at the axe head. I swing the high head to strike Arahu`s head. The added momentum does what I wanted it to. Arahu moves forward to follow his axe.

The fool, he should be leading his axe, not the other way around. Then he makes the mistake I hoped he would. He steps out. But his axe wants him to step in. He struggles to do both. The result is pitiful. Arahu steps out. The axe flies away on its own path. Leaving Arahu unarmed.

"Arahu, stop this! Now!" I shout at the youth, putting as much force into my voice as I can summon "This is madness. Sit do..."

Arahu doesn`t even pause to listen. His face betrays that he didn`t even really hear me. He flies at me and gets a hold of my staff. We struggle for control of it. He yanks and twists with all his might. He may look lithe and weak, but his strength is a match for mine. Actually it is even greater than mine. I feel that he is getting control over my weapon.

I am losing. I hate losing. My mind quickly looks for options. One of them is risky, I don`t know if it will work. I hear a voice I thought I buried urging me to let go of the staff, rush forward and use my hidden claws to stab Arahu in the heart. I see an image of a pup challenging his father, even though the father is four times his size, he lets the pup hang from his right ear. A part of my mind recognizes the source of it, but decides not to bother the rest with this information. I hear a voice call out, strong and confident:

"Earth of Zangar Ridge, daughter of Nagrand and Zangermarsh heed my call. I am Qure`thell. I ask a boon. The young one needs a lesson and I want to teach him. But we cannot fight with weapons. Be our arbiter. Hold our weapons fast, so this fight may be fair and the lesson learned."

I breathe deeply and go of the staff. Arahu`s surprise lasts only an heartbeat. Then he shifts his grasp to hold it by the one end and starts swinging it like large club.

"Oh great" I mutter in Draenei "You _really_ can`t rely on spirits.."

I duck. The staff whistles as it passes over head. Arahu unleashes a flurry of blows. He swings the weapon clumsily. But each blow has so much force behind it that it bends like a reed on the wind. For a tense minute all I can do is dodge and parry. A loud clang resounds. I blocked a blow with both my Flamer-Mounted Bracers. There is now a big scratch on both Bracers from the staves` impact. The force of the blow sends me stumbling backwards. My left hoof catches on something...

It`s Arahus axe. Flashes across my mind as I fall. Its stuck in the ground? It`s handle points up at the sky at an angle. The head buried deep. Odd… Arahu lets out a loud victory yell as he jumps towards me, Staff raised over head for the finishing blow. No time to dodge. This is going to hurt. I turtle up praying to the Light as I do so.

-thud-

There is no stinging pain. No clang of my block. Only Arahu grunting. I peek out from my position. I can`t believe it. The staff is stuck on something too. What luck. Arahu yanks and pulls and twists at the staff. Roaring in fury denied. Only now I notice something. Arahu has no defense. As I pull back my hooves for an almighty kick, I realize he hasn`t even tried to defend himself. Not once, not once during the whole of the fight.

Both hooves hit Arahu by surprise, knocking him away three, four yards. Enough for me to get back on my hooves. My Crystalfire staff is stuck in a patch of mud. Only 10 inches deep I guess, out of its 8 feet length. Still it is embedded firmly. A rumbling voice speaks:

"Request granted, master Wolf-from-Stars. I too have a child that needs teaching. We will talk about this later."

"Better late than never." I grumble darkly. How do real shamans survive a fight? All this calling and talking takes too much time..

The peacekeeper roars as he runs towards me. Arms stretched as though trying to hug me. Sweat is dripping from his face. I remember something I overheard two warriors talking about.

'There is no defense against the berserker.'

Normal warriors fight in a balanced style. Maybe favouring defense over offense, or offense over defense. But all warriors want to live, to survive the fight. No matter how much they favour offense, they will hold back just a little to not get killed while attacking.

Berserkers on the other hand fight to the death, disregarding any notion of defense. They fight to kill. Each one of their blows is meant to end you. They will not hold back to defend. Only the oldest and wisest do that. And then only to slay more…

Armed with this knowledge I focus solely on defense. Dodging and weaving, blocking and parrying. Only counterattacking when I am dead-sure I do not compromise my defense. My defensive fighting style doesn`t tire me out so fast as Arahus wild attacks and wilder screams wear him out. Still, he is young and has more energy than me to start with. I have ran all day, he rode.

The campfire slowly dims as its life-giving fuel is consumed. We dance the dance of death around its dying rays. The fires scrambling for its last life as Arahus attacks slow down. He is breathing hard. And his legs shake. I`m tired too. My legs are protesting against every dodge. My arms groan silently for every block. I long ago stopped making attacks of opportunity, since they had no effect on slowing Arahu down. Now is the most dangerous part. We are both very tired. Mistakes are easily made. And one mistake can kill a Draenei. Who knows, maybe Arahu will feign surrender or exhaustion for a final attack?

Arahu collapses in a heap of exhausted muscle and bone. I step away, far away and lean against a tree to catch my breath. The Elekk closes in on Arahu, sniffing at him. She almost looks worried at the young Draenei. Then it stands over it and glares balefully at me. 'Nice trick' I think and wonder if he trained her to be this way.

The fire burns out, draping us in darkness. To me the darkness isn`t that much of a problem. My eyes well… shift. It`s good to have the advantage once again. I formulate a 'thank you' for the warning to the watcher while I rest. It is hard to do, his language is so…. Different. Part of me knows it well, but it is so hard to get to that part. I work on the language problem in silence, taking each hurdle in a logical and systematic manner. I know he can speak and understand the Common language too, but he`s too proud, or stubborn, to speak it unless absolutely necessary. I can count the actual words he spoke on one hand. Finally the message is done, I send it to him. He replies immediately. It's a small nod. I heard you. At least, that is what I make of it.

Arahu stirs again. I get up on my hooves and wait. 'Can he see me?'I wonder… Arahu pats his Elekk on her leg. Obediently she steps off of him, but stays close, glaring in my general direction. 'By the Light, so she IS glaring. Interesting' He looks around in the darkness. He carefully walks to the fires` glowing embers. He kneels to revive it.

"I could have killed you Arahu."

Arahu jumps up, his mace appears in his hand as by magic. He looks around wildly, trying to pinpoint the source. I try to sneak off, to make it hard for him to locate me. I don`t think I succeed, my chainmail chinks and tinkles loudly in my ears.

"You were defenseless. I could have killed you with your… " I can`t help but grin "…woodchopping axe."

"Where are you? Come out and face me like a warrior!"

"I am no warrior."

"Coward!"

"I am no coward either." A thought occurs, maybe I can lure him out… "Maybe a monster, but not lacking in courage. "

"A-a m-monster?" Arahu stammers in surprise

"Yes, cursed…"

I pause for effect. Arahu opens his mouth to speak. I interrupt him.

"Just like… you."

His face turns purple as blood rushes to his face. I got him. I press on.

"You defiled the ancient laws of hospitality. I offered you my fire, my food, I even offered to teach you." I snarl "And you attacked me!"

Arahu opens his mouth a few times to speak, defend himself. But he finds no words. His face turns purple in shame and… sadness. 'Odd…' After a full minute Arahu speaks, dejectedly:

"Yes, it is true. I behaved terribly. I apologize for attacking you." A glare of defiance enters his eyes. "Now you apologize! You were uncouth. Your words hurt me!"

A dry chuckle without real mirth rolls out of the darkness. "Typical. Even now you attack recklessly. Have you not learned?"

"Learned what? I got you nearly, didn`t I? "

"No, young pup."

A jet of flame flies to Arahu. Arahu yelps and reflectively rolls to his left side. Away from his Elekk. She rears on her hind legs, trying to get away. The young peacekeeper blinks his eyes furiously. He had almost tracked the source of the voice. The flame blinded him. As his vision returns he sees Qure`thell standing in front of him. Lightning cackles around his fists. The peacekeeper blinks.

"How…?"

One of the fists is already headed to Arahu`s face. He is prone. No room to dodge. No time to parry. Besides, parrying wouldn`t stop the lightning.

The fist stops four inches from Arahus face. An Elekk trumpets angrily and rumbles towards the duo.

"Call off your Elekk…"

Arahu sighs "Down, Baratta, down"

Reluctantly the Elekk stops her charge. But remains close and glares angrily.

"Baratta? You called her Baratta?" I ask in surprise. Baratta is the name many Draenei children give Elekks since it mimics their trumpeting.

Arahu blushes deep blue. "Y-y-es. I-I-I H-h-had h-her s-s-since I was a c-c-child…"

I frown "That is impossible. Elekks don`t live as long as Draenei."

"I know! S-sh-she is the g-grand-d-d-daughter of Baratta…"

I nod as I start to understand. "Do you admit defeat?"

The young veteran sighs and grits his teeth. "Yes, I was defeated." He counterattacks "Why didn`t you do that earlier?"

"And kill a Draenei? Light forbid!" I shake my head "No, put your weapons away and revive the fire."

As the young one does as he is told, I examine my Bracers. They seem to still be functioning properly. None of the guidance systems or the energy overload discharger have been damaged. I quietly thank the Light I didn`t blow myself sky-high with that stunt just now.

Baratta keeps a close watch on me as I sit across the rekindled fire facing the young peacekeeper. Minutes pass in silence, as we search for the right words.

"Tell me of your family, Arahu the Elekkian."

Arahu looks up, this was not the question he was expecting. "They were farmers. We had an home southeast of Auchindoun. We lived on the line connecting Auchindoun and Oshu`gun. We thought we lived on blessed soil…"

"Where are they now?" I ask gently, already knowing the answer.

"Dead" Arahu replies flatly.

"And Baratta is your last link to them?"

He nods silently, staring in the fires. I wonder what it would have been like, losing all your family in one day and then having to fight for your life. It is hard on adults. How hard must it be for a child or an adolescent?

"My father gave me Baratta. He was a toymaker, not in skill but in his heart. He loved making all our toys. He wasn`t very good. They regularly broke down. Then we went to him crying. He would hug us then and promise to make it immediately. He always did. I secretly suspect he didn`t perfect them first time around, just so he could make them again. He was always so happy … when…"

Arahu sniffs and falls silent. I pretend to be engrossed in the repair of the Defense Drone.

"I loved that toy. I don`t think I ever was without it. As I grew older I realized I love Elekks and riding too. I begged for an Elekk. But we couldn`t spare the money… So one day I snuck out and tried to tame a wild Elekk. It would have succeeded if it wasn`t for that cragwolf and that branch…"

Sometimes it is wiser to listen and not ask a single question. Now is the time for listening.

"…I sprained my leg. That was the longest walk home ever. Mom and dad were furious. Soon after they sent me to an uncle in Nagrand who raises riding Elekks… I loved them so much…. Why did the Light leave them to die?"

I remain silent. The silence continues. I realize that was a real question, addressed to me.

"I don`t know Arahu. I have asked the same question and have no answer..."

We are silent once more, remembering those lost. I add

"I am sorry for your loss. You called your first live Elekk Baratta too?"

Arahu nods "Yes, I was still a child then. The others teased me about the name Baratta. I would get angry and throw a tantrum. They would laugh." He changes the subject with a tight voice "Is that why you have forsaken the Light, shaman? Who did you lose?"

I don`t want to remember right now. The pain, the loss and especially not the rejection.

"I lost everyone. But I didn`t forsake the Light. Neither did it forsake me, I think. I still believe in it.."

He interrupts "But you are a shaman. You can`t really believe in the Light. What about the Elements or nature or whatever it is you believe in?"

"I believe in science. I believe in the Light. But not really in the Elements." I hold up a hand to prevent the question. "Yes, sometimes I can…talk to some sort of entity and trade favours. According to my Honoured Teacher those are the elements. I don`t know if that is true. There are some fundamental flaws in the shamanistic belief system. But there are hills that walk, fires that roam. That is normal here in Azeroth and Outland. Some laws of physics do not work here. Don`t ask me why, I am not really sure I can explain it properly. Just look at that."

I point out a small rock that floats by, seven yards above the ground.

"To reiterate, I still believe in the Light. Many Draenei Shaman do. That we have turned away from the Naaru is a misconception."

I take a deep breath, now comes the hard part.

"When did you find out you were a berserker?"

Now it is Arahus turn to feign to study something intensely. "Don`t wanna talk about it" He answers stroppily.

"I respect your decision." I wait. Arahu remains quiet. I realize I made a mistake in saying anything at all. I`ll have to guess and hope for the best. "Is that why you want to wield an axe?"

He nods silently.

"To warn others?

Again a nod.

"To remind you of your rage?"

He blushes and shakes his head furiously. His tentacles flap around.

"Arahu. Do you trust my advice?"

Arahu thinks for a while. Then a feeble grin spreads on his face. "I suppose…. You`re a monster too, and we should stick together, right?"

"My advice is: Don`t. It takes a long time to learn how to wield a new weapon. Functionally maces and axes are similar, so you gain no advantage from using one. Also, Axes are feared and hated after the Orc uprising. Draenei will try to avoid the axe-bearer. That is the practical bit."

"Now for the rest. Arahu, if you learn to use the axe you will ALWAYS remind yourself of the worst in you. You will focus on that. And by focusing on that it will grow stronger and eventually take over. Maybe one week you will fly into a rage and NEVER come out. Don`t hide from what you are. Control the anger, rein in the rage. That is the way you must go. It is harder, sure, but you in particular must travel the road travelled by few. Do you know what that means? Travel the road travelled by few?"

Arahu shakes his head, hanging by every word. Baratta is still suspicious.

"Back on Argus many choose to follow the teachings of Kil`Jaeden and Archimonde when Sargeras had corrupted them. They left the thinking to them and just followed obediently. They didn`t see, or didn`t want to see how our leaders changed. Changed for the worse. They took the power greedily without considering the consequences for their soul. They did things the easy way. They doomed themselves."

"Some did see the consequences, but they lacked the courage to stray from the path the mainstream set out. They followed because it was easier then opposing what was then considered the proper way. They doomed themselves too."

"A handful thought for themselves. They chose their own path. Not because it was easy, not because it was considered proper by others. No, they choose their path because it was right. They believed in it. They knew their abilities and weaknesses and used them to forge a good life for themselves. They followed the road traveled by few…"

I pause lengthily, letting my words sink in, while I ponder how to proceed. I haven`t got a plan, just a few ideas. I have no idea how these will work out for him when he is back in Shattrath. I can only hope and pray.

"…Now, Arahu, can you tell me what your road is? How does this apply to you?"

To his credit, he does think about it lengthily. The night watches first in silence. Then it gets bored and goes about its normal business. Insects chirp, birds fly, critters scurry for food and predators hunt. One predator is not hunting. It is sitting in the darkness looking at the Draenei.

If it were a Draenei, it would grin.

* * *

Please leave comments, tell me which parts you liked and what parts were awful. I wish to learn, to become a great writer J


End file.
